


February Words 11: Need (Tumblr Pornlet 45)

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: February Words [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM themes, Baby Boy Derek Hale, Chastity Device, Cock Cage, Coming Caged, Coming Untouched, Daddy Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre Established Kink Negotiation, Prompt Fic, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slight Scent Kink, butt plug, not age play, pornlet, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Derek’s body is a story easy to read.





	February Words 11: Need (Tumblr Pornlet 45)

Derek’s body is a story easy to read: the sweat on his brow, the arch of his back, the bulge of the veins in his arms, the slight shake of the muscles in his legs, and the way his ass muscles flex as they clench at the plug in his hole.

There’s a hint of pre-come starting to stain his briefs as it finds its way from the slit of his cock through the ribs of the cage he’s wearing. If he wasn’t almost upside down it would probably be dribbling down his leg.

As it is, even Stiles can smell it. But, oh, if he was a wolf — of all the things the change would do for his body, being able to scent Derek’s pheromones and come and sweat and… that would be Stiles’ highest priority.

Derek has a fang bitten into his lip and three times he’s almost reached for his balls with his hands. He’s stopped himself each time though, gripping into the bed clothes without even popping a claw.

He knows Stiles won’t let him come for weeks unless he can do it like this right now.

He’s so very, very close. The rumble in his chest is building to a low moan and Stiles wraps his hand around his own cock and starts to pump so that his own scent is stronger for Derek, and Derek whispers, “Daddy!”

“You’re doing so well for me, baby boy. I want to hear you. I want to see you dirty your shorts when you come for me.”

Derek groans out Stiles’ name on a particularly aggressive roll of his hips and Stiles decides he’s feeling generous. He bends and licks a line up along the inside of one of Derek’s thighs and Derek comes long and loud.

♠

_need (n): urgent want or desire, necessity_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a [prompt table](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170416154151/february-words-masterlist) on my tumblr. But also based on [this image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170752051096/february-words-11-need) (NSFW).


End file.
